1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of calibrating a user-specific performance monitor, a user-specific performance monitor, and a computer software product that contains encoded instructions for executing a computer process in a digital processor, the computer process calibrating the user-specific performance monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In activity measurement, the motion state of the user of a user-specific performance monitor is measured to determine the activity level of the user. The performance parameters characterizing the performance and obtained on the basis of the activity measurement do not, however, provide realistic results. Therefore, it is beneficial to examine means for calibrating the user-specific performance monitor.